Children of Fate
by Kari
Summary: After the birth of Luke and Leia, decisions are made. Lots of Obi-Wan & Amidala!


Children of Fate 

By Kari Raines @ TrekGirl2000@netscape.net 

All feedback appreciated. 

Disclaimer: Yadda-yadda-yadda. I'm not making any money, but Georgie-boy is. (Hey, at least I remembered the disclaimer this time!) 

Note: I once believed that the name of Leia's foster father was Bail Organa. But in TPH, Captain Panaka refers to a 'Bail Antilles of Alderaan.' Now I can only assume that 'Bail' is a title, so I was forced to choose a first name for Bail Organa, and I chose 'Bren.' No, it doesn't mean anything. It's just a name I came up with. Also, you will notice that I insist on calling Amidala by her handmaiden name, Padme. This is because I believe that Padme is her true self, and that Amidala is the act. 

Dedications: This is for all the Obi/Ami supporters out there, and also for all the people who have praised or criticized my work. I really appreciate you guys. Without you, I'm lost.~~~Kari ;-) 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"It should have been you." 

The soft words, hushed and strained, echoed eerily in the stillness of this dreary night in the Dagobah swamp. These words--words he never expected to hear--froze his heart and touched his soul. 

"Shhh," Obi-Wan Kenobi whispered, quieting the small woman and settling the unspoken guilt that tormented her daily. "You and Anakin were brought together through the Force. There is a purpose for everything." 

What he didn't tell her was that he wished with all his heart that she was right; wished that it had been his destiny to marry her, father her children. Maybe then, things wouldn't have turned out so horrible. They wouldn't be here on this swamp-like planet, hiding in fear while Padme's dear husband romped around the galaxy destroying innocent lives in the name of Palpatine, the self-proclaimed Emperor. 

But that was simply fantasizing. Everything happens for a reason. Including this supposed monstrosity that fate had bestowed upon them. 

Padme Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker sighed softly, leaning her tired head against Obi-Wan's shoulder. They shared a moment of silence together, enjoying the simple comfort of merely being together, for they may not have many more moments like this in the foreseeable future. 

They gazed up at the stars, visible even through the dingy veil of the Dagobah canopy. But still, there was enough starlight cast upon them for Obi-Wan to make out Padme's soft features. How beautiful she looked under the light of the stars; how utterly angelic. 

Even the worry lines that had slowly etched into her features over the years had done nothing to taint her ethereal beauty. 

Gently, Obi-Wan raised his fingers to caress her cheek, and the silky strands of her dark hair. "Obi-Wan," she moaned throatily, reminding him painfully of the one blissful night they had shared together--the night they had made love under the stars before she made her decision to be with Anakin. 

How hurt Obi-Wan had been, but he had done his best to hide it for her sake. Her happiness meant more to him than his own. And Anakin was, after all, his Padawan, who had loved Padme since the moment he laid eyes on her at the young age of nine. 

After the marriage of Anakin and Padme, he and Anakin hardly spoke. Master and Padawan had drifted apart. After only a few years of happiness, things began to change. Padme immediately noticed the change in her husband and had come to Obi-Wan for help. He had dismissed her worries, never realizing until too late that his Padawan had succumbed to the Dark Side. 

Padme had asked Obi-Wan to go after him; to change his mind and his heart. The encounter had resulted in a duel that left the younger Jedi almost critically injured. 

But not injured enough. When leaving Anakin, Obi-Wan believed his former friend and Padawan to be dead, and he grieved for the loss. It wasn't until later that he found out that Anakin had survived. Only he was no longer the Anakin that they knew. Most of his body consisted of mechanical parts that allowed him to live. And his soul seemed to have been lost with his body. He was dead on the inside. Cold. Irretrievable. 

He found himself wishing that he had made sure that Anakin was dead when he left him. Especially after finding out about Padme's pregnancy with Anakin's twin children. 

Which leads up to the moment where they were now, sitting together in a swamp on a backwards planet, making plans to keep her infant children safe from their father and his new Master. For if her Force-sensitive children were ever discovered by Palpatine, it would surely lead to a new line of Dark Jedi. And that would surely lead to the ruin of the galaxy. 

"I meant it," Padme suddenly whispered, startling him from his reverie. A lonely tear streamed down her cheek, catching in Obi-Wan's palm. Gently, he wiped it away, but wanting desperately to wipe away all her pain and her fears. "I made a mistake in choosing Anakin over you. It should have been you I married. You should have been the father of my children." 

Obi-Wan's throat went dry at her confession. "Padme," he said gently but firmly, cupping her chin in his palm and forcing her to look into his eyes, "I believe the Force brought you and Anakin together for a purpose--to create those two children of yours. I believe a great destiny awaits them." 

She looked away from him. "Qui-Gon believed that about Anakin." Her words came out bitter as she referred to Obi-Wan's master and the time they had all had met. It seemed like another lifetime. Looking back, the troubles they faced then seemed like cake compared to what was happening now. 

"Qui-Gon may have been half right, Padme. Maybe Anakin's fate was his destiny, but perhaps it is the destiny of your son or daughter to right these wrongs. Perhaps it is a child of Anakin Skywalker who is the chosen one, if not Anakin himself." 

"You're speculating," she murmured. 

"I don't think so," he corrected her. "I can feel it. A great destiny does await them, Padme. That is why they must be protected at all costs." Obi-Wan closed his eyes then, pulling Padme into the protection of his arms as he breathed in the sweet scent of her hair; her skin. All these things brought back a flood of memories of long ago. 

"It feels so wonderful to be in your arms again," Padme mumbled drowsily, leaning into his embrace and delighting in the heat emanating from his powerful body. She could feel his heart beating through his tunic and his broad chest. For the first time in endless months, she sighed contentedly, forgetting her troubles as she nuzzled into the soft but unshaven skin of Obi-Wan's neck. 

The night became still as her breathing became labored and heavy. Even the noises of this hideous swamp seemed to silence momentarily as Padme fell asleep in Obi-Wan's arms and as she drifted into uneasy dreams. 

Carefully, as not to wake her, he wrapped his Jedi robe around her trembling body, enveloping them both in its warmth and sense of security. 

It wasn't long before Obi-Wan joined her in her slumber. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Obi-Wan awoke with a jolt. He knew immediately that something wasn't right. There was a disturbance in the Force that felt strangely like a warning. 

He glanced around uneasily, searching for any sign of trouble, but everything seemed to be as it should be. He glanced down at Padme. Her head was now resting on his lap, angelic lips mumbling something unintelligible in her undoubtedly troubled dreams. 

A few meters away, lights could be seen burning through the windows of Yoda's tiny hut. "Padme, wake up," he said gently, not wanting to startle her, but the edge of nervousness that crept into his voice was unmistakable even to his own ears. 

"Anakin?" Padme mumbled groggily, sitting up in confusion. 

"Padme, it's Obi-Wan. We have to leave. Now. Come on." 

She was wide awake and alert immediately, jumping to her feet to run to Yoda's hut, Obi-Wan on her heels. 

"Feel it, you did," Yoda said solemnly as the two crouched to enter the small doorway. There seemed to Padme to be a hint of sadness in his wizened voice. "Leave you must." 

Obi-Wan nodded as he made his way toward the small crib in the corner of the room. He peered in at the twins with wonder as they lay sleeping soundly, cuddled up against one another in their innocence. Sometimes, when Obi-Wan looked at the twins, he could almost imagine they were his own. He certainly felt like their father. He had, after all, single-handedly delivered them into this life. Yoda had been there, certainly, but he was merely a cornerstone for Obi-Wan's strength; a comforting presence to encourage him. 

And in the days since the twins' birth, he had helped Padme care for them, and he had come to love them as surely as he loved their mother. He was, for all practical purposes, playing the role of father to these tiny, innocent beings. 

But now was not the time to think such fanciful thoughts, he told himself as he gently lifted one baby into his strong, caring arms. The boy moaned lightly, but did not awaken. On the contrary, he seemed perfectly content in his sleep, completely oblivious to all the horrors and possibilities of life that surrounded him and the people who loved him. 

Padme appeared behind him, lifting her daughter in her arms. Their eyes made contact briefly, and in that moment an unspoken agreement was made. 

"Thank you for everything, Master Yoda," she said respectfully, voice betraying her utter appreciation for all he'd done for her. No further words were needed. He smiled his almost sad smile. He seemed to be saying without words, "Hope there still is, and your children are that." And those are the words that would echo through her mind for the short remainder of her life. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"They've found us, haven't they?" 

Obi-Wan glanced at her, noting the almost imperceptible fear underlying her calm facade. "I don't know," he admitted as his fingers flew over the controls of the small shuttle, fighting to break free of the rough turbulence of Dagobah's atmosphere. 

Finally, they were free, as the shuttle emerged into the star-studded blackness of space. But their relief was short-lived when, to their horror, looming over the moon like a great shadow appeared the image of an Imperial Star Destroyer. It filled their viewscreen with its monstrosity. 

Dread formed in the pit of Padme's stomach as her eyes fastened to the screen in cold terror. "HE is on that ship. Isn't he?" It was the first thing out of her mouth. The only thing she could think to say. Why else would this thing be here, waiting for them to come out of hiding. 

"Yes," Obi-Wan said grimly, but his concentration at the moment was mainly on how to get them the hell out of there. "We're going to have to make a blind jump. There is no time to plot a course." 

Padme nodded, barely hearing him. She was unable to tear her eyes from the viewscreen and from what she now knew to be on that Destroyer. "Anakin," she whispered, reaching a hand up to touch the image on the screen. 

Obi-Wan glanced at her worriedly for a brief moment, but there was no time for this. Without hesitation, he made the jump blindly to lightspeed. The stars turned into lines, and they were gone, leaving the Destroyer without giving them a chance to do so much as ask them for identification. 

Almost immediately, Obi-Wan brought the shuttle to a halt. He let out a puff of air as he relaxed back in his seat, unaware until that moment that he'd even been holding his breath. "Well, we're still alive," he said, attempting a half-smile. When she didn't responded with even a look, he realized that her eyes were still fixated to the spot on the screen that the Destroyer had been. 

"Padme," he said softly in a vain attempt to comfort her, "that wasn't Anakin. Anakin is dead. What was on that ship has no soul, and it's simply called Vader now. Anakin is gone." His voice was so gentle, so genuine. 

But it did nothing to calm the shiver that ran through her body. "Could we just get out of here before it decides to track us down? I'm going to check on my children." Without another word, she was gone. 

He nodded, expert hands working over the controls. Next stop: Alderaan. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

In her small bedchamber, Padme stretched out on the bed next to her babies' crib. Still sleeping. But she knew that one would wake up soon for a 'snack.' After that one was satisfied, the other one would wake up. She smiled as she reached a finger down to stroke her son's small head. Will he look like Anakin? He certainly had his father's blue eyes. 

Her daughter, though, had dark eyes. Darker than Padme's. Perhaps she got them from Anakin's mother? She sighed sadly, remembering the kindly woman who had loved her son so dearly. Padme knew that it was her death that helped bring Anakin over the deep end. He hadn't known how to take it. 

"May I come in?" a gentle voice asked from the doorway. Padme looked up in mild surprise to see Obi-Wan leaning against the doorframe. 

"Of course," she responded, sitting up on the bed. 

"We've entered hyperspace. We will be arriving at Alderaan in a few days." 

She nodded, forcing back the tears. So this was it. She only had a few days left with her son. She and Obi-Wan had discussed it endlessly, but in the end, she was forced to agree that there was no other way. They had to be separated. It was the only way to hide them from the Emperor. If they were to stay together, they would surely be found. 

So in the end, she could no longer fight it. Obi-Wan was to take her son to his half-brother Owen and sister-in-law Beru on Tatooine. Obi-Wan would stay on Tatooine to watch him grow from afar and to protect him from whatever dangers may come his way. 

Tatooine. That horrible, desolate planet. The planet where Anakin Skywalker grew up would now be the planet where his son would grow up. Funny thing, fate. But unlike Anakin, his son would not be a slave. Obi-Wan's family were good, honest people who had recently purchased a moisture farm outside a little spaceport called Mos Eisley. And besides, Obi-Wan would make sure that would never happen. 

Now, the reason they were headed for Alderaan: She and her daughter would be taken into the care and watchful eye of Bail Organa, the ruler of Alderaan. Succeeding Bail Antilles to the throne of Alderaan, Organa had been a trusted member of the Galactic Senate before Palpatine had turned the Republic into his so-called 'Empire.' Organa was also a trusted friend who was working with a woman named Mon Mothma to start a rebellion against the Empire. At the moment, he was a member of the Imperial Senate, collecting information that would be useful for this blossoming rebellion. As of now, this plan was a secret to all but a selected few. 

This selected few which also included Padme, who planned on joining as soon as it was under way. Organa had hinted on more than one occasion that to have the legendary Queen Amidala of Naboo on their side would be a great asset to the cause. 

Quietly, Obi-Wan sat down next to Padme, placing his hand on hers. "It will be all right," he whispered. 

She smiled up at him. "My dear Obi-Wan. My good friend Obi-Wan." She touched his cheek affectionately. "Why are you so caring and loving after all that has happened? I've caused you nothing but pain. The fact that you're willing to spend the rest of your life on a hot, lonely planet to watch over a child that isn't even yours . . . it's . . . it's incredible." 

She turned away, ashamed. But she was forced to look at him again as she felt his cool hand on her cheek. "I love you, Padme. I always have, and I would do anything for you and your children. But if it comforts you in any way, I'm not doing this just for you." 

She looked at him then, curiously. "I have to do this, for the sake of the galaxy. I believe that the fate of the galaxy lies in the hands of your children, and I will do everything in my power to see that that fate is a hopeful one." He sighed. "You don't know how badly I want to run away with you, marry you, and raise these children as my own, but that could never happen. It wasn't meant to. 

"Also, in a way, I'm doing this for Qui-Gon. He believed in Anakin. He believed in my ability to train him. But don't you see? I failed him. I failed Qui-Gon, my Master and the only real father I ever knew. When no one else believed in me, Qui-Gon gave me a chance." 

Padme studied him carefully, tears drying on her face. Never before had Obi-Wan really opened up before. But here he was, in the last few days they would probably ever see one another, pouring his heart out to her. 

"But when he died in my arms, he asked me to give Anakin the chance that he gave me." Suddenly, Obi-Wan was the one who couldn't hold back the tears. "At that moment, I would have done anything to please him. I did not hesitate in promising to train the boy. It was my Master's dying wish. 

"But don't you see, Padme? I failed him. I couldn't train Anakin properly, and because of my failings, he is now an agent of evil. But I'm now being given another chance. If I make sure that Anakin's son doesn't start down that same path, it could possibly make up for my failings and save the galaxy at the same time." 

He stopped, gathering his thoughts as Padme watched on patiently. "Qui-Gon believed Anakin to be the chosen one. I believe it is his son." 

Suddenly, Padme took Obi-Wan in her arms, enveloping him in a warm embrace. After an eternity they pulled apart. Padme grinned at him, wiping at the tears in his eyes. After all these years and all the trials he had endured, he still looked so boyishly handsome. 

"These little ones need names, don't you think?" Obi-Wan asked after a moment. 

Padme nodded. "I've been thinking about that, and I've decided to name my daughter Leia." 

"Leia," Obi-Wan said aloud, rolling the name around in his mouth as if tasting it. "Leia. I like that. It's lovely." 

"Thank you. It was my grandmother's name." 

"Have you decided on a name for your son?" 

Padme shook her head sadly. "I actually considered naming him Anakin, but I figured that would be a bad omen. Then I considered 'Ken' as in 'Kenobi.' I actually even considered naming him Qui-Gon. But none of those names seem to fit." 

"What about 'Luke,'" Obi-Wan suggested softly. 

Padme looked at him curiously. "Luke," she said. "That's nice. What does it mean?" 

"It means," he said slowly, "'the one who will bring hope.'" 

And with that, Luke and Leia Skywalker were truly born. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

The lone figure stood on the bridge of the command deck as the small shuttle disappeared into hyperspace. 

"Lord Vader, should we pursue them?" 

He said nothing. He merely gazed at the spot that the unknown shuttle had vanished from. There was a tingling sensation he felt through the core of his body. Every fiber of what was left of his being told him there was something on that small vessel. 

But after some consideration, he turned from the viewscreen, dark cape swirling around his monstrous, dark form. He stared at the captain a few moments longer than necessary, just to see the lowly captain squirm. "No, Captain, I do not think that will be necessary. A single shuttle lifting from orbit of a useless planet does not demand the attention of an Imperial Star Destroyer." 

The captain visibly swallowed. "Yes, sir." 

Vader turned away from the officer, allowing him to resume his duty. The truth was, his Master would surely be unforgiving if he abandoned their current mission to chase after a single craft on an impulse. 

Setting up the slave recruit base was their mission, and Vader wanted only to please his Master. But still, it troubled him for several days to come. What would he have found if he had chased after that ship? 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Obi-Wan?" Padme said thoughtfully, three days later. She and Obi-Wan sat together on a bench in the rec room. The twins lay wriggling on a blanket on the floor, with an ocean of stuffed animals and various toys. Leia had accidentally bopped her brother upside the nose and it had taken Padme and Obi-Wan an hour to calm Luke down. 

So now they lay sprawled on the couch, both exhausted from the work it took to care for two infant children. "Yeah?" he asked, glancing in her direction with a tired smile. 

"Ya know, you make a good father." 

This had been meant to cheer him, but instead, his face formed a grimace. 

"I'm sorry," she said immediately. "I only meant it as a compliment. You're good with babies." 

This time, he did smile back. "Thanks, I knew what you meant. It just sort of reminded me of what I don't have." 

On a burst of spontaneity, she leaned over and planted an innocent kiss on his lips. 

He gazed at her, startled, but pleased all at once. He watched her face carefully, noticing the way her expression turned serious suddenly as she gazed at his full lower lip. He did the same, noticing the way the way her full, kissable lips now trembled as he brought his fingers up to lightly trace her jawline. 

She visibly shivered as his lips inched closer to hers. She could now feel his warm breath on her face--so inviting. 

Padme swallowed hard, anticipating, when his mouth finally descended on hers, tasting her, taunting her. Gently, sweetly, she kissed him back, enjoying the feel of his full lower lip. So familiar, so comforting. She flashed back to the night they had made love, and that's all it took to make her body tremble with desire. The scent of his skin, his hard, masculine body . . . 

"Padme," Obi-Wan moaned into her mouth, deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue along the inside of her mouth, tasting the softness there. She invited him, pulling him in. Gods, her taste, the way her small body felt in his arms . . . he had not felt this giddy in years. 

Slowly, he brought his hand up to touch the softness of her cheek. He never wanted to let go. He wanted things to stay like this forever. Padme, Luke, Leia . . . all his. 

He pulled away suddenly. No, this was only making goodbye more difficult. 

She looked at him, her flushed face registering her surprise. "I'm sorry," she said, turning away. "I'm only making this more difficult for you." 

She stood up then and set down on the floor next to her babies as Obi-Wan watched on. Without a word, he sat on the floor next to them. He might as well make the most of the little time they had left together. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Bail Bren Organa," she said happily, throwing her arms around him like she did when she was a little girl. Alderaan and Naboo had always done business together, and even shared values and culture. Both planets were rich and luscious, and highly enjoyed sharing with one another. 

Years ago, the Naberries had made friends with the Organas, and therefore Padme had seen a lot of Bren as a child. 

"Queen Amidala," he said with a smile, studying her up and down. "My, you've gotten big. I remember when my Padme was just a wee little tike." 

Padme blushed visibly as she studied this man. He was still young himself--mid-thirties--maybe a bit older than Obi-Wan. His hair was dark, but a hint of gray could already be seen at his temples. But it only added to his appeal. He had always been dashing, but the gray gave him a touch of character. 

"General Kenobi," he said, turning to Obi-Wan. "It's a pleasure to see you again." 

Obi-Wan bowed formally at his former commander. "Likewise, sir. I know you will take good care of Padme." 

Bren nodded solemnly. "That I will. And these are the little ones," he said gesturing to the small bundles Obi-Wan clutched protectively in his arms. 

"Bren," Padme said, "meet Luke and Leia. My children." 

"May I?" 

"Of course." 

Gingerly, Bren reached for one of the small bundles. Obi-Wan hesitantly handed Leia over. 

Leia's brown eyes peered up at him in wonderment. Her tiny hand reached a fist out. Bren grinned softly, reaching a finger out for her to clutch softly in her tiny fist. He laughed softly. "Leia." He said the name out loud. "Padme, she's beautiful. She looks just like her mother." 

Padme could only smile as she watched Bren and her daughter together. It seemed so natural. 

But then the spell was broken. Before she knew it, they were being escorted into the protective walls of the palace, where she was relieved to discover that her quarters would be conjoined with Obi-Wan's temporary quarters. 

She had managed to talk him into staying on Alderaan for a couple of days before traveling to Tatooine. She was desperate to spend more time with her son, and with him. He had agreed, of course, for her sake. He also wanted to make sure they were taken care of--not that he distrusted Bren. After all, Obi-Wan had served him during the Clone Wars. 

Finally, Padme found herself alone. It was the middle of the night, but she found herself on the balcony, gazing into the night sky of Alderaan. The planet was very beautiful, she mused, as a gush of wind billowed her loose hair around her face. 

It reminded her very much of Naboo. 

Tears burned her eyes at the very thought of home, and the people she was forced to leave behind. 

She could hear the gentle sounds of the nearby waterfall, much like those near the palace on Theed. In the distance, she could just make out the soft glow of the lights of the town below. She could imagine the people in their beds at this very moment, all asleep, all worry-free. 

They would never realize the trouble they were in till it was too late. 

She shivered now, bringing her hands up to her bare arms as she leaned against the railing. The night seemed to become colder with her mood, and her thin lace gown wasn't much protection. 

She backed into her room, shutting the lace curtains as she tiptoed to the crib next to her bed. Still sleeping soundly, she noticed, touching the small heads of each baby. 

"Everyone's asleep but me," she said quietly. 

She looked up suddenly when an unexpected sound came from the room next to hers. Obi-Wan's room. She stopped, listening intently. She could hear soft moaning. 

She looked down at her babies once more before opening the heavy door that connected her room to Obi-Wan's. Cautiously, she stepped up to his bed. 

He was dreaming--this much was obvious. He cried out softly before turning over, his sweat-drenched face burrowing into his pillow. Carefully, she climbed into his bed, scooting next to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she but her head against his chest, noting the uncommonly quick rate in which his heart was beating. 

She held him like this for several minutes as his thrashing ceased. "Padme," he finally whispered, his eyes fluttering open. "I was dreaming that I lost you, I---" 

"Shhh," she said, leaning over to kiss his eyelids gently. "I'm here now. And I want you to make love to me." 

He looked at her uncertainly, but any doubts he wished to express were silenced as she rained her sweet kisses all over his body. 

Suddenly, time stood still. They were uncertain of the future. But at this moment, as they made love through the night, they were certain of the present; they were certain that this was the most wonderful and right thing that they could do now, because they had nothing left. 

But most importantly, they knew that hope would survive. 

They made love every night until Obi-Wan left with Padme's son, several days later. That was the last time Padme was to see either of them again. As was planned, she stayed with her daughter on Alderaan, and eventually married Bren Organa. 

Padme died when Leia was four years old, leaving her in the care of her loving foster father, who never treated her like she was anything less than his biological daughter. 

Many say that Padme died of a broken heart, having lost two men that she loved and her only son. 

As for Obi-Wan, as promised, he stayed on Tatooine, watching over Luke from a distance. He made sure that Luke lived a happy, full life with his "aunt" and "uncle." 

But every night, Obi-Wan would sit under the setting of Tatooine's twin suns and think of Padme, and Anakin, and Qui-Gon, and suddenly, he would know that he did the right thing. 

In the end, he saved them all. 


End file.
